Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence
by aca-why-not
Summary: Josh and Jennifer realize they love each other on their way to Hawaii to film Hunger Games Catching Fire little did they know that the movie got cancelled. Read to find out what happens. Lots of Joshifer fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer**

Today is the last day with my family. Tomorrow I leave to go shoot Hunger Games Catching Fire with Josh Hutcherson, my best friend.

I'm honestly excited to go to Hawaii with Josh. I mean he's nice, smart, and charming.

My mom cooks dinner and before you know it it's 12:00 and it's time to go to bed.I get a text from Nicholas saying:** Jen call me as soon as possible we need to talk**

I reluctantly get out of bed and dial Nicholas's number. "Hello" he says. " It's me Jennifer what did you want to talk to me about" I ask.

"Oh yeah. I don't think we should see each other anymore" He says in a low voice but I hear him loud and clear.

"Why" I ask trying to hold back tears.

"Because I...I...I" he stutters

"Just say it" I manage to say trying not to cry

"I started dating someone else" he says

"What?! When did this start and why didn't you tell me?! Now I'm sobbing

"You know what? Don't even talk to me anymore we're through! I manage to say without sobbing. I hang up and throw my iPhone on the floor. That night I cry myself to sleep.

**Next Morning Jennifer POV:**

I wake up at 7:00 because I have to catch a flight at 9:00. I take a bath and try to forget about Nicholas. I do my make-up get dressed into black tight jeans a gray sweatshirt and black sunglasses. I get my luggage say goodbye to my family and call a cab to take me to the airport.

I arrive at the airport check-in and go through security. It's 8:30 and I have another 30 minutes to kill, I decide to eat breakfast at McDonalds. I walk in and see Josh is waiting in line. I decide to prank him and cut in front of him.

I cut in front of Josh and he says " Excuse I was here first" in a calm and soft voice.

I turn around and say" Oh sorry I didn't know"

Then he realizes it's me and says " Jenn is that you" I take off my sunglasses and he grins and hugs me tightly I hug him back.

"So I better go to the back of the line before these people behind us get pissed" I say

"Oh no stay here I'll buy us some breakfast what would you like?" He asks pointing to the menu

"Josh I have money I can buy my own food" I insist. He makes a funny face which causes me to chuckle.

"No please it's my treat plus I'm the guy" he laments and gives me a puppy dog face.

"Fine but next time I'm paying" I say

"Not making any promises" "What are you getting" he asks

"I'll have the egg mcmuffin with a hash brown" I say

"Me too" he says grinning

He orders the food and like the gentleman he is he pulls out a chair for me to sit. "Nicholas broke up with me" I finally decide to tell him

"Oh Jen I'm sorry, he doesn't deserve such a beautiful, smart, and kind woman like you" he says

We're done eating and we have to board the plane. We have first class seats next to each other. As soon as we take off I fall asleep cuddled next to Josh, we're so close that I can hear his breath on my neck.

I wake up and we're 40 minutes away from Hawaii. I decide to wake Josh up.

"Joshy" I say in sing-song voice

"Yes Jenn?" He says in a sleepy voice that is so adorable (wow since when did I call Josh adorable)

"It's time to wake up" I say. His eyes open and he smiles at me and I return the smile.

I may start to have feelings for him I think to myself


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive at the airport and there's a limo saying "Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson"

"Josh look I found our limo" I say while pointing at it

"Come on, I can't wait to go to the beach" He says excitingly. I smile at his cuteness Wow since when did I think about Josh like this I say to myself.

The limo driver takes our luggage and puts it into the trunk. Josh and I sit together in the back and the driver closes the window so that he can't hear or see us. "What is the name of our hotel" I ask curiously "The Fairmont Kea Lani, Maui Resort, a five star hotel" He replies

"Are you excited to shoot Catching Fire" I ask "Yeah it's always been nice being around you" He replies looking deeply into my blue eyes as I stare into his chocolate brown eyes.

Before I know it Josh leans in and I lean in to fill the space. Our lips meet and sparks fly. This kiss reminds me of the one in the cave but this one is filled with hunger and passion. I reluctantly pull away for air, he does the same.

"Wow" I say

" Wow" he repeats.

I grin at him and take the courage to ask him "So am I your girlfriend now?"

"Yes" he says his smile matching mine. " You have no idea how long I wanted you to be my girlfriend" he says

"I couldn't be happier" I say honestly.

The cab driver stops and escorts us inside to the front desk, this time I'm holding Josh's hand. Josh induces the lady to give us one room a suite room so we could stay together.

We arrive in our room and it is gigantic for just the two of us.

I lug my luggage on the bed and start unpacking Josh does the same. We're finally done unpacking and I sprawl on the bed exhausted.

Josh grins at me " What are you staring at" I say jokingly

"How beautiful you are " Is his simple answer. I motion for him to lay next to me on the bed. He instantly comes and wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. My head lays on his chest listening to his steady heart beat and I doze to sleep.

I wake up and it's 7:00 P.M. Josh is still asleep so I decide to take a bath. I hop in the shower take a nice, long bath. I forgot to bring my clothes so I just wrap a towel around me and decide to borrow Josh's clothes which are a shirt that says Hutcherson on the back and his gray sweats.

I decide to wake Josh up since it's 8:00 P.M. "Babe wake up" I say pushing him slightly. He groans. I push him more, still doesn't wake up.

Screw it, he's my boyfriend anyway. So I full on kiss him on the lips hard. Josh has his eyes widened in shock, but he kisses me back.

Feel free to do that whenever you desire" he says half jokingly

" No problem" I say half jokingly

He still hasn't seen me in his clothes. He walks off to take a shower and says" Babe why are you wearing my clothes"

"Cause I feel more comfortable"

"Then feel free to wear my clothes anytime "

Josh comes out of the shower with only a towel covering him. I can't help but stare.

"You know it's rude to stare" he says teasingly

"Like I didn't catch you staring at me yesterday" I say as he blushes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well do you wanna go eat dinner" Josh suggests after he gets dressed

"Where are we gonna go"

"Well you're amazing boyfriend has a pamphlet of all the restaurants and activities in this resort" He says jokingly

"What would I do without you" I say serious

He hands me the pamphlet of all the restaurants and I choose the Italian restaurant.

"I don't think you can go to a restaurant wearing that" he says while pointing to his shirt that I'm wearing. I chuckle.

"Well I'll go get dressed" I say picking out a simple black dress with black flats.

"Me too" Josh says

I go dress in the bathroom while Josh dresses in the bedroom.

I come out and I see Josh on his phone waiting patiently for me. He's wearing a light blue button down with black jeans and black vans. He realizes I'm here and his jaw drops.

"Jen you look beautiful" He compliments me

"And you look very handsome" I reply

"Shall we" He asks while reaching out for my hand hand

"We shall" I say gladly while taking his hand

We arrive at the restaurant and Josh begs the waitress to get us the best seat so we can see the view of Hawaii.

"Josh can I ask you something" I say

"Anything" he replies

"Are you a virgin" I ask

"Are you" he asks me

"What about we both say it on three" I suggest. He nods

"1...2...3...yes" We both say at the same time

"Really you're a virgin" I ask Josh not able to believe it

"I can't believe that you're a virgin" he says

"Well tonight's you're lucky night" I say teasingly. His jaw drops and his eyes go wide.

"We'll just see where things take us" I say

"So tonight it's official" He asks incredulously

"Yes" I say confidently

We order food and eat desert. Josh decides we go for a walk on the beach which just leads to us making out on the sand.

We had back to our room and I take my shoes off and I wait for Josh to take his shoes off. Then I attack him hungrily on the lips he quickly responds.

He pushes me back until I'm on the bed and he's on top of me. I fumble taking his shirt off and quickly zip off his pants leaving him on in his boxers and you can see that he's rock hard.

He fumbles with the zipper of my dress but quickly gets it off leaving me in only my black bra and panties.

"So beautiful" he mumbles. Then his face goes sad.

"What's wrong baby" I ask worried

"I don't have any condoms" He reminds me

"Shit" I say

"What are we gonna do" I ask suddenly sad as well

"We could go buy some at the supermarket they have here" He suggests

"Yeah let's go" I say putting on his sweats and t-shirt. Josh gets dressed and we head out.

We arrive at the market and go to the aisle in which they have condoms. Josh stares at the selection of condoms.

"Which one is best" I ask

"I don't know probably the one that costs more he says while picking up the condom box called "Trojan"

He takes five boxes of them and shrugs and says"You never know"

I laugh at what he just said. We pay at the front and get a weird look from the lady who works there.

We run back to our room and instantly attack each other on the lips I take his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers and he takes my shirt and pants off leaving me in my black panties and bra.

He reaches behind me and undoes my bra and my breasts are exposed. He take each one of mybreasts in his mouth.

"Oh Josh" I moan "That feels so good"

Finally I take off his boxers and his erection springs up. I take his length in my mouth and start sucking.

"Holy fuck Jen" He moans

I stop and Josh takes off my panties.

"So beautiful" he mumbles

"Condom" I say reminding him

"Right" he says taking one out and putting it on

Before my mind can react his tongue is inside me. "Oh Josh, oh my god" I moan

"I need you inside me know" I say seriously

He enters me and at first it's a little uncomfortable but it is soon replaced with pleasure.

He begins to thrust at a steady pace. "Oh Jen I'm not lasting much longer" he says

"Kiss me while you cum" I say

"Let it all out" I whisper into his ear which sends him over the edge.

"Wow that was awesome" Josh says

"Who said we're done, round two starts in 12 minutes" I say

"Best girlfriend ever" He says


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with Josh spooned into my back. I smile as I reminisce about last night. He took my virginity and I took his. It couldn't have been better.

I decide to take a shower.

I get out of the shower and Josh isn't there. My insecurities start bubbling to the the surface. _Did he regret having sex with me?_

_Does he regret being my boyfriend? _

I crawl on the bed and sob my eyes out. _Does he still love me?_

An half hour later someone's knocking on the door. I get up open the door and I see a pair of beautiful brown eyes which belong to Josh.

"Jenn what's wrong?"

"I thought you left me"

**Josh**

I can't believe she think I'd ever leave her. I love her with all my heart I'd never ever leave her.

"Why would you ever think I'd ever do something like that?" My tone comes out harsher than I intended. Her eyes widen and she looks like she's about to cry it breaks my heart into a million pieces.

I pull her into my lap and kiss her forehead repeatedly.

"Sorry, I love you"

"I love you too. This is all my fault I was so stupid to think you left"

"No it's not"

I tilt her chin up and look into her beautiful blue eyes. I kiss her with passion and I can feel her smile on my lips.

**Jennifer**

I love him so much. I truly don't deserve him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me"

"This is my fault, I should have told you that I left to go get breakfast"

"Wait you went to go get breakfast?"

"Yeah, that's why I had a bag in my hand" He replies softly

"Wow, I have the best boyfriend ever"

"I have the best girlfriend ever"

We kiss again and this time we don't stop.

* * *

An hour later we're lying naked in bed with the bed sheets sprawled all around us. I look at the clock it's 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Joshy wake up"

"Mmmm Jenn" He stirs and I smile at how adorable he is.

"Wake up" I push him softly

He rubs his eyes and then his eyes open.

"Afternoon handsome"

"Hey beautiful" he says as he sits up and kisses me.

"Can we go to the beach today?"

"Yeah let's change"

Josh picks out a pair of neon blue board shorts and a white tank top.

"Josh honey?"

"Yeah" He sees me naked and his eyes pop out of his head.

"Which one should I wear?" I hold up two bikinis a white one and a blue one.

"Both of them, none of them, I don't know you choose" He says dumbfounded

I smirk, he acts so stupid when he's turned on.

"i'll wear the blue one"

"You could wear a garbage bag, you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world" He says and then kisses me

* * *

We walk down to the beach hand in hand. Josh sets the towel down on the sand. He takes off his tank top and you can see his abs.

'Wanna go into the water?" Josh asks

"Yeah" I say as I take my short shorts and white tank top off.

He looks at me jaw-dropped and I just smirk at him.

We go to the water and Josh tickles me and I fall into the the water.

"Josh!" I say as I tackle him into the water, as we both fall back into the water.

We spend the next hour just sitting there watching the sunset.

_This may be the best thing that ever happened to me_. I think to myself.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story have great night. I'll keep updating these stories until then have a great night!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Josh**_

I can't believe that the love of my life is in my arms. We're sitting under an umbrella watching the sunset. Jenn fell asleep about 30 minutes ago she couldn't be more beautiful. She's smiling softly in her sleep, sometimes I can't believe she's mine. She's stirs and then her eyes open slowly.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hi" she says as she yawns and rubs her eyes, which I find adorable.

She sits up and leans in for a kiss I oblige.

"We should get going" I say

"Okay let me put on my clothes" she says as she puts on her clothes. I put on my tank top.

We walk back to our room and I decide to take a shower.

_**Jennifer**_

I decide to surprise him and shower with him. I take off all of my clothes and open the door and jump in the shower.

"Hey hot stuff" I say

"Right back at ya" he says smirking

"Why don't we stop fooling around and have sex" I say while grasping his cock, stroking it slowly.

"Ohhhhh" He moans "Let me go get a condom" I say and run really fast and come back with a condom, he puts it on.

Once I get him hard enough he pushes me gently against the wall and I feel his tip against my folds. We both moan as he enters me. He starts thrusting at a steady pace.

"Show me I'm yours, claim me as yours" With that his thrusts become more powerful and he starts slamming into me.

"I'm almost there" He informs

"Me too" I manage to say

I feel his body tense and release as I come too.

"Wow' he says as we start making out and his hands start massaging my clit.

"Oh Josh that feels so good"

"I'm about to come" I inform him

I come and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

After we drive each other crazy washing each other we get out of the shower and dress up.

After I dress up the phone rings I get up and answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Jennifer, it's Francis, I have bad news, Hunger Games Catching Fire is cancelled and it's rescheduled for next year"_

"What, why?"

_"Well we don't have enough money to make the movie, if we're lucky enough it may be rescheduled to next year latest two years"_

_"So we already scheduled a plane for you to go back home, now I have to call Josh and tell him"_

"Well I have good news, Josh and I are together!"

_"Jennifer that is great news, I'm so happy for you!"_

_"Can I talk to Josh for a minute?"_

"Yeah, hold on a minute"

"Josh, babe Francis needs to talk to you" I call out to him

"In a minute" He responds

True to his word no later than a minute he's next to me asking what's going on, I tell him the bad news and hand him the phone.

_**Josh**_

"Hello"

_"__Hi Josh, I supposed Jennifer told you about the movie?"_

"Yeah, I'm really sorry"

_"Well we scheduled a flight for you to go back to California tomorrow and Jennifer to go back to Kentucky tomorrow too"_

"Actually can you actually make an arrangement to Jenn's flight"

_"Yeah what kind?"_

"Well I want her to move in with me, so can you change it to California instead of Kentucky"

_"Of course Josh"_

"Well I'm asking her tonight, after I cook dinner"

_"Good luck"_

"Thanks, bye"

_"Bye"_

I really love Jenn and I want her to move in with me, hopefully she says yes.

_**Jennifer **_

"Are we going out or are we cooking' I ask Josh

"Well I was thinking that I could cook us some steaks"

"That sounds amazing" I say as lean up to kiss him

"Great, I'll get started" He gets out the steaks, the pan, and the plates and starts cooking.

I just can't help but look at him, he is such a great boyfriend.

About an half hour we're eating the delicious steaks that Josh cooked in the dining room.

"Josh, steaks are amazing" I say praising his cooking

"I tried my best" he says modestly

"Well you certainly did your best"

_**Josh**_

I can't believe I'm about to ask her to move in with me. I'm so nervous will she say no? Hopefully everything goes well, I've been in love with her ever since we were kids growing up in Kentucky. It broke my heart when I had to leave her to move to California.

"Josh are you okay, you've been acting weird"

"Yeah, I just have to ask you something"

"What is it?" she asks softly as she takes my hand in hers.

"Will you move in with me?" I ask nervously

"You want me to live with you in California?" she asks

"Yes I can't let you go back to Kentucky, I just love you too much"

"Yes" she says as she stands up and comes around the table and kisses me hard "Yes I want to live with you" she says punctuating with a fiery kiss.

"Wait what about my flight?"

"Already got that undercover"

"How?" she asks unable to believe it

"I told Francis, while I was talking to him and to told him if he could could change your flight"

"You're amazing" she says kissing me hard

"Anything for you"

"I think it's time for dessert" she grins saucily while putting her down my pants and stroking my cock.

I'm unable to speak so I just nod dumbly.

_**Jennifer**_

I lead him to the bedroom lay him down, take off his pants and boxers. I get him hard first then I take him in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down while I massage his balls in my hand coaxing him along.

"Oh my God Jenn that feels sooooo good" He moans

"I'm almost there" Josh informs me after a couple of minutes, his eyes roll to the back of his head as his body tenses and releases and I feel the warmth liquid slide down my throat. I clean him by licking his cock clean then give his tip a kiss as he shudders.

"I believe it's your turn to come" He says as he flips on my back sheds off my panties and his tongue darts into my pussy.

"Ohhhhh" I moan, his eyes stayed locked to mine until I come, it's an earth-shattering experience

"Mmmm" he says as he licks his lips "I love tasting you'

He takes out a condom, puts it on, we both groans he enters me.

He starts thrusting all the way in until he's almost all the way out.

"I'm gonna come again" I say

"Me too"

After a couple more thrusts he's on the edge we lock lips as he and I come again.

"I love you" he says while looking into my eyes

"I love you too" I say looking into his eyes

With that my head lays onto his chest and his arms wrap protectively around me. Soon I fall asleep.


	6. The Proposal

**_Jennifer_**

I wake up to Josh spooned into my back and his arms wrapped around me protectively it's 10:00 AM our flight is at 7:30 PM.

"Josh, wake up its 10:00" He doesn't move, so I full on kiss him on the lips-hard. He responds by kissing me back, when we both need air I pull away reluctantly, he's wide awake now.

"Morning" He says after yawning

"Morning" I copy him and kiss him good morning.

"Come on, let's go take a shower" I say tugging at him.

He gets up and picks me up bridal style picking up a condom on the way. We get in the shower and start making out and this time we don't stop. An hour later we get out of the shower ready for the day. I just wear one of Josh's most comfortable sweats with one of my black tank tops.

"We should really start packing, it's already 12:00" I tell Josh

"Why don't we order some food and then pack"

"Ok"

Josh orders us a large pepperoni pizza, my favorite.

We eat the pizza and then start packing. I pack all of my dresses, shoes, tank tops, and shorts. By the time I'm done it's already 2:00, Josh seems frustrated.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"This is too hard, nothing fits in my bag!"

"Let me help" I offer.

I fold all of his clothes neatly and put them in his luggage.

"Thank you" He says by rewarding me with a kiss on the lips.

"What would I do without you?"

I scoff "Yeah right"

"I'm serious" He says almost a little offended. "You're an amazing girlfriend, Jenn" I blush and failingly try to hide it.

"Don't hide your blush, you're beautiful" He kisses both of my red cheeks.

_**Josh**_

I glance at the clock it's 5:30. I call a cab to pick us up.

"Jenn, you ready?"

"Yeah" She comes out wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black hooded leather jacket, and a pair of RayBan aviator sunglasses, which is so turning me on.

"Come on" I say taking her hand.

We get in the cab and again the driver closes the window. "You look beautiful, today" I compliment her.

"Thank you" she says surprisingly accepting my compliment.

"You look quite handsome yourself" she says eyeing me up and down.

"Thanks"

We arrive at the airport and do all the check-in and security stuff.

_**Jennifer**_

We board the plane and I snuggle next to Josh, I drape a blanket over us. Josh seems pretty aroused, hopefully it's about me. I marvel at how huge he is even when he's in a situation like this. I fondle him and he gets even harder. Suddenly he's awake, he grins at me and then whispers in my ear "We can a lot of that when we get to our new home" I smirk at the thought. I whisper back in his ear seductively "Only if you're a good boy" He shudders and then he mumbles "So not fair"

We arrive at the LAX airport, get a cab and drive home. We arrive and I gasp at how big his house is. He gives me a tour of every room and finally he shows me our bedroom.

"This is the room I've been waiting for" I say seductively

"Oh god yes!"

I take his hand and push him onto the bed gently, I take off all of my clothes and Josh looks at me jaw-dropped, I smirk. I get rid of all Josh's clothes and he tears open a condom and puts it on.

He enters me and we both groan as he fills me up.

"Oh my god you're so huge" I moan

"You're so beautiful" He responds

After a couple of minutes Josh says "I'm gonna come so hard"

He empties all of his load he thrusts a couple more times to make sure.

"I believe it's your turn to come"

Suddenly his tongue is inside, I arch my back in pleasure, after 5 minutes I'm on the edge.

"I'm almost there" I moan

"Let it all go, Jenn" To egg me on he slides two fingers in me and starts pumping.

I come explosively into Josh's mouth, he takes it all in.

"I love tasting you" Then he comes up and kisses me on the lips.

* * *

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" He responds

"I think we should use birth control instead of condoms, I want to feel all you" I say sheepishly

"If you're happy, I'm happy"

"Then it's decided, I'm using birth control" I lean in and kiss Josh.

* * *

"So what do we have to do today?" Josh asks

"Well we have laundry and groceries"

"Let's get started" Josh says as he stands up.

We go through all the clothes, deciding which ones need to be washed and which ones don't. After that we wash them, wait to let them dry and them fold them neatly and put them in their drawers.

"Laundry is done" Josh says as he plops down on the couch.

"We still have to buy groceries" I remind him.

"Oh right, let's go" He gets up reluctantly.

_**Josh**_

"Which car should we take?" I ask Jenn

"Well either the SUV or the Ford truck, we're gonna have a lot of stuff" She chooses wisely with a cute look on her face. "SUV" she finally decides.

California Fresh Market is about 10 minutes away so we keep each other entertained by listening to music.

I really love Jennifer and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Over the past week I've been thinking about proposing to her, I mean she loves me and I love her, all I need is a ring. I will propose to Jennifer Shrader Lawrence even if it kills me.

"What are you thinking about?" Jenn snaps me out of my daze.

"Nothing" I try to deflect.

"I know you better than that, come on you can tell me anything"

"You" is my simple answer.

"What about me?"

"How amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you" She blushes, as usual I lean over and kiss both of her red cheeks and then her lips.

We arrive at the grocery store few minutes later and Jenn just seems so happy.

"Why can't you stop grinning?" I ask her myself smiling.

"I don't know this just feels so normal you know shopping with you"

"Hate to break it to you but we are a normal couple" I say teasing

"I know you doof!" she says while slapping my arm gently.

"I mean, I've never loved anyone as much as you" she says seriously and then kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you" I say then kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too"

We get all the items and go to the checkout lane, pay for everything and transfer the bags into the car.

"You hungry?" I ask Jenn

"Kinda"

"Where do you want to eat?"

"How about Five Guys?"

"Sure" I say as I pull up into the parking lot of Five Guys.

_**Jennifer**_

We enter Five Guys and I instantly notice the waitress, Zoe Harris. I hated her in High School she always used to hit on Josh but he never liked her, thank god.

"Hi Zoe" I say evenly

She doesn't even look up, she just keeps staring at Josh.

"Here's your seat" she says directly to Josh and then winks at him which gets my anger rising.

"I always hated her" I say after she's gone.

"I know"

"Are you ready to order?" she asks when she's back still looking directly at Josh.

"I'll have the cheeseburger and a diet coke"

"Me too" Josh agrees and hands her the menus.

The food arrives and we dig in.

We finish the food and I rub my stomach comically. Josh chuckles at me then says "So adorable".

_**Josh **_

I have to buy a ring to propose to Jenn. I'm thinking about buying while I go get dinner tonight. Hopefully she says yes.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I call out to her from the kitchen, she's sitting out on the deck.

"Yes please" she says back

I make the hot chocolates and hand her the mug and pull her into my lap.

We watch the sunset and before we know it its 6:00 and it's my chance to go buy the ring and propose to her.

"I should go buy dinner" I tell her

"I'll go with you" she offers

"No babe you're tired sit down and I'll be right back with dinner"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Well okay, bye" she says as she stands up and kisses me.

"Bye"

So far so good now all I need to do is fid a perfect ring for the perfect girl.

I arrive at Kevin Jewelers and run into the store.

"Hi I need an engagement ring?"

"Here are all the engagement rings, I recommend these" the lady says while pointing to the selection of rings. After a lot of thinking I choose the 18k white gold Round Halo-Styled Ring, I think she'll like it.

She gives me the ring in a velvet box and it fits perfectly in my pocket. I pick up sandwiches on the way home and drive back.

_Here goes nothing_ I think to myself.

"Babe, I'm home" I call out

Before I know it she runs into my arms but I catch her flawlessly and kiss her on the lips.

"Can I talk to you on the deck?" I ask

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, the opposite actually" I say

I take her hand and lead her to the deck.

"Jenn I've loved you ever since we grew up together and I was always nervous to ask you out, but I have you know and I couldn't be happier, you're the best girlfriend ever, you're smart, beautiful, funny, and the nicest person I've ever met. What I'm asking is" I say as i get down on one knee. "Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, will you marry me?"

_**Jennifer**_

I love him so much, I don't even want a real wedding I just want to be legally married to him.

"Yes" I say while leaning down and kiss him hard, he picks me up and spins me around and repeatedly says "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you"

"I don't even want a wedding I just want to be legally married to you, I want to be Mrs. Hutcherson" I say as he slides the ring on my finger.

"You sure, no wedding?"

"Yeah I just want to be married legally, I can't wait"

"Ok, my fiancé" He says grinning

**_Next chapter will be when Jennifer changes her last name to Hutcherson. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write, make sure to write a review to let me know what you think about the story so far. I'll keep writing more chapters until then hope you have a great day!_**


	7. The Marriage

_**Jennifer**_

I couldn't sleep at all last night, I've been thinking about the beautiful proposal that Josh set up. I grin at Josh as he rests his head on my breasts as a pillow. I decide to watch TV since Josh is still sleeping. I turn it on and I can't believe my eyes Zoe assassined someone it has her picture in the corner of the TV and she killed a poor old man.

I can't believe why she would do something like that, at one point in my life she was my best friend and ever since we had that fight we've never liked each other. I still care about her but wow.

I just need sometime to think about this alone, I leave Josh in bed and head to the guest room.

I hear footsteps coming closer and I don't even turn around I know it's Josh.

"Babe, I saw what Zoe did"

"I know"

"You ok?" he asks slightly concerned.

"I just need some time alone" I say harshly and brush past him and sit on the bed.

_**Josh**_

I know I can't get through to her, it's just the way she is. I let about an hour pass by and then decide to go up to her.

"Jenn, you need to stop this"

"Leave me alone"

"Jenn please talk to me"

_"I said leave me alone!" _she says slightly angrily.

I can't believe this one moment we were excited about getting married and now we're having a stupid fight.

_**Jennifer**_

I regret the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. I go downstairs and I don't find him in the living room, I go to the guest room and I find him with his back to me staring out the window.

"Josh look I fucked up" I begin to stay.

He doesn't respond so I continue

"I love you and I made a stupid mistake, you're the best thing in my life and I can"t live without you, please forgive me" I say remorsefully

He turns around and the look on his face breaks my heart into a million peaces.

"Will you forgive me?" I say meekly.

"How could I ever stay mad at you?" He says finally grinning.

He strides all the way to me and kisses passionately and deeply I feel him smile on my lips, I couldn't be happier.

_**Josh**_

"I think we should go and get legally married"

"Oh I love you" She says as she sighs happily.

We get in the car and go to get married. Honestly, I'm thrilled to get married to the love of my life.

We enter the building hand in hand, we speak to lady named Jill, we tell her our story and then she takes us to some room and this is the part I've been waiting for.

A priest enters through the door, here goes nothing.

"Joshua Ryan Hutcherson do you take Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" I look into her eyes and I say confidently and lovingly "I do".

"Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, do you take Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" She looks into my eyes with her beautiful blue eyes and says "I do".

The priest turns to me and finally says "You may kiss the bride"

I turn to Jenn and I lean in and kiss her lovingly, this is the best day of my life.

* * *

Jill comes into the room and asks Jenn "Jennifer will you be changing your last name to Hutcherson?" She turns to me and then back at Jill and instantly responds "Yes"

I can't believe I got this lucky and have a girl like Jennifer.

She changes her name and I couldn't be happier.

When we're finally done we head home and I can't help but keep glancing her way.

We're home and I ask her "Do you want to go on a honeymoon?'

"Really?" she asks unbelievably

"Yes" I say and then kiss her on the cheek.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask

She taps her finger against her chin adorably and then sticks her finger in the air triumphantly "Aruba"

"That's a great choice babe" We end up kissing and this time we don't stop.

**_I know it's really short compared to my other stories but tomorrow's chapter will be 3,000 words as a reward for all of you for reading this. Hope you have a great weekend. I will start writing a new story about Katniss and Peeta maybe on March 7th I will post it, other than that I'll keep continuing to write this story I really enjoy to write for you guys!_**


	8. Honeymoon

_**Jennifer**_

I just finished packing up and our flight to Aruba leaves in about 4 hours and we have to be at the airport 2 hours early and I don't know if Josh is done packing.

"Babe, you done packing?"

"Yeah" He responds.

I walk into our room and I see Josh shirtless with jeans below the waistband of his neon blue Calvin Klein underwear, which is really hot.

"Hey Mrs. Hutcherson" He says while he wraps his arms around me and softly kisses the top of my head.

"I still can't believe we got married" I sigh happily.

"You don't regret do you?" He asks nervously.

"What, no it was the best day of my life, I _love_ you" I emphasize and then tilt his chin up and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you too" He instantly responds grinning widely.

He gets up and up tugs my hand and says "Come on let's go on our honeymoon"

I get up and Josh takes our luggage and brings it downstairs and then he comes back upend takes my hand in his and we walk downstairs to the limo. Josh, like the gentleman he always is opens the door for me and motions for me to enter. "Thank you" I say gratefully and kiss his cheek.

We arrive at the airport 2 hours before the flight takes off and we do all the check-in and security stuff and we have an half hour until we board the plane. I cuddle up next to Josh, breathing his familiar scent of his axe cologne.

"You're so beautiful" He whispers in my ear which causes me to blush deeply.

"You're very handsome" I return the compliment with a smile.

Just then our flight is called to board the plane and we happily walk hand in hand to the plane.

"I can't wait until we get there and start our honeymoon" I wiggle my eyebrows saucily.

He shakes his head in disbelief and says "You have a dirty mind, Mrs. Hutcherson"

"Sorry", I say innocently. "I just can't keep my hands off of you" I say as I bat my eyelashes at him seductively.

"Now I'm gonna board the plane with a hard erection" He whimpers.

"Good that way all the girls know who you belong to" I say with my hand over his hard crotch.

"So not fair" He mumbles.

We sit in our seats together and as usual fall asleep with me cuddled next to Josh.

* * *

We arrive at the 5 star hotel, Marriott's Aruba Ocean Club. We step inside and it's so beautiful, there is a beautiful pool and many more things that are amazing.

We talk to the lady behind the desk. She has black hair with pink streaks of highlights, she looks like she in her 30s. We arrive in our Honeymoon suite and I attack Josh on the lips as soon as he closes the door.

"Wait, so I don't need to wear condoms anymore?" He asks breathing heavily from the making out.

"No, I'm on birth control" I reassure him, "That means you can come inside me" I suggest.

"Oh God Yes!" He says excitingly.

I push him all the way down until he's on his back on the bed. I continue to kiss him as he takes off his shirt and I take off mine. We finally take off all our clothes and Josh's mouth is around my hard nipple.

"Ohhhh Josh" I moan. "I need you inside me now"

He keeps kissing me and before he enters me I blurt out "I wanna be on top"

He smirks and I grab his erection and guide him into me. We both groan as he enters, I ride him as he grabs my hips and helps me have an explosive orgasm.

"I'm gonna come so hard" He informs.

I keep riding him and when I sense he's gonna come I say "Let it all go, come inside me, prove that I'm yours" With that it sends him over the edge and like me he has an explosive orgasm.

I collapse on top of him breathing heavily. "I like being on top" I tell him.

"Plus the view is beautiful" Josh adds smirking.

"I love you"

"I love you too" He responds immediately.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls the blanket over our naked bodies. We drift to sleep with me in the safest place ever, Josh's arms.

_**Hope you guys have a great night and sorry I haven't been updating this story. Have a great night and week!**_


	9. Decisions

_**Josh**_

I wake up next to thelove of my life, Jenn. I don't want to wake her up so I wriggle out of her protective embrace and decide to go take a shower. She stirs a bit and then her beautiful blue eyes pop open.

"Where are you going?" She asks me groggily.

"I didn't want to wake you, I was gonna take a shower" I say softly.

"And you didn't invite me?" She asks me smirking.

"I thought you needed your sleep, especially from last night" I smirk and lean down and share our good morning kiss.

"Well come on, lets go take a shower" She gets up and tugs at my hand.

_**Jennifer**_

We get to the bathroom and we strip each other's clothes off until we're fully naked.

"I loved it yesterday when you slammed into me" I whisper in his ear.

"You mean like this" He says as he slams into me hard and repeatedly with each thrust.

"Ohhh my god baby" I moan.

His eyes widen and he thinks he hurt me, it's quite the opposite really.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks me sadly.

"No it's the opposite, keep going" I manage to say without moaning.

He gently picks me up and takes us in the shower, turns the hot water on and pushes m gently against the shower wall and continues his powerful thrusting. After a couple minutes I can tell he's almost there and so am I. "I'm gonna come" he says. "Me too" I respond.

I reach down and massage his balls as he's about to come. "Ohhh my god babe" He moans.

"Thought you like that" I say as I almost reach my orgasm.

We both groan as we come at the same time. Josh is about to pull out when I stop him, "I need you inside me a little longer" I say meekly. He smiles at me and he stays inside me for a few minutes until i decide we should take a shower.

"So, how's our honeymoon so far?" He asks me as he washes my hair.

"Amazing" I respond honestly.

_**Josh**_

I really need to tell Jenn something. I had a dream last night and it was about our children, I really wanna have kids with Jenn but I don't wanna freak her out considering we're both 20 years old and we may be too young but I love kids and I'm sure Jenn would make the best mom ever. I really need to tell her. I walk up to her and sit on the sofa next to her.

"Babe, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" she replies and kisses me.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" I ask her, nervously awaiting for her answer.

She has a serious look on her face and then her face softens and she says "Yes, I've always thought about having kids and I was waiting for the perfect guy and that would be you"

"You would give me children?' I ask her in amazement.

"Yes" She responds and kisses me passionately.

"But when should we start trying?"

"As soon as possible" She replies grinning widely.

"I love you so much" I say happily.

"I love you too"

"So I'm not taking birth control?"

"It's up to you"

"Josh" She scolds me.

"Fine, no you're not taking birth control" She grins me at me and then sits on my lap and says "Why don't we start trying now" Who am I to deny my wife?

We start making out and from there on we start the next chapter of our lives, having a baby.

_**Next chapter should be very awesome and **_**_interesting. Sorry if the story is short, I just really wanted to get to the point, Josh and Jennifer are having a baby and I can't wait to write the next chapter. Have a great night!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jennifer**_

I wake up nauseous, I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I hear Josh's footsteps come to the bathroom, he brushes the hair away from my forehead and I say "You know what this means?" I ask him grinning, "I might be pregnant".

"I am so lucky to have you, I love you" He kisses me passionately.

"I'll schedule an appointment to go to the doctor, to see if you're pregnant" Josh says as he picks up the phone calling the doctor.

He informs me "We have to go the doctor at 1:00, so we'll take a shower, I'll make you some breakfast and then we'll go"

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait to have your child"

"No, _our _child" He says and kisses the top of my head.

We have sex in the shower as usual and then Josh washes my hair, gently massaging my scalp, which he knows relaxes me immensely. We get out of the shower and Josh starts cooking breakfast.

_**Josh**_

I can't believe Jenn might be pregnant, it's the best day of my life, well it ties with our marriage but I'm still really happy. I make her scrambled eggs and bacon, which I know is her favorite.

"Here you go beautiful" I say and hand her the plate while I sit down next to her. "Thanks" she says and kisses my cheek.

"That reminds me, we have to tell our parents about everything, that we're married and that we're trying for a baby" She says.

"Why don't we call them after we see if you're pregnant" I suggest.

"That sounds like a great idea baby"

Jenn finishes her breakfast really fast as I go upstairs and change.

"Babe where are you?" I hear her yell loudly.

"In our bedroom" I reply equally loud.

She comes next to me and asks me "I should probably change too" She says smirking. All she's wearing is her black panties and one of my shirts which almost reaches up to her knees.

I change into jeans and a black t-shirt while Jenn changes into black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and her hooded leather jacket.

"You look beautiful" I say as we reach the car.

"Thank you" She says blushing.

_**Jennifer**_

We arrive at the doctor and I get extremely nervous, I mean we may not be able to have kids or something is wrong with our child. Josh senses my nervousness and lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him in the eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok, so don't stress yourself"

"Ok"

"Jennifer Hutcherson" Calls the secretary.

"Can my husband come with me?" I ask nervously.

"Of course " She says with a knowing smile.

10 minutes later of waiting in the room the doctor finally comes. "Hi, I'm Dr. Iris, Jamie Iris" Says a young woman probably in her twenties with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer and this is my husband Josh" I say as we shake hands.

"So shall we see if you're going to be parents" She says as she starts the test.

"Well it looks like you're gonna be parents" She says with a smile as I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I see Josh's eyes moisten up.

"I'd like for you to schedule appointments so that we could see how the baby is doing, I could probably guess you'll be due in winter" Dr. Iris informs us.

"Okay" I say as Josh and I nod.

"I'll leave you two alone" She says as she congratulates us and then leaves.

"Oh my god, we're gonna be parents" I say happily

"I know", Josh says excitingly, "I love you so much, you're gong to be the best mom ever"

"I'm not sure about that" I say nervously

"Oh please, Jenn you're great with children"

"Well come on we have to call our parents and tell them everything" I say as we walk to the car giddily.

_**Josh**_

We arrive home and Jenn sprints to the phone to call her parents. I can't believe she's pregnant she really is gonna be the best mom ever. Jenn keeps talking on the phone for an hour and at the end I see tears in her eyes, hopefully they're happy tears.

"You can call your parents now if you want to" She says to me

"Yeah, I'll call them"

I tell my parents the whole story and before you know it's 6:30 PM. My parents congratulate me and finally I can sit next to Jenn.

"Babe, I'm hungry", Jenn tells me, "Can we order pizza?" She asks me like I'm gonna say no to her.

"Of course, anything for you" I say and kiss her on the lips

"What kind of pizza?" I ask her

"Deep dish pepperoni pizza" She answers not tearing her eyes off the TV

"Do you want me to go pick it up cause it's gonna be 40 minutes?" I ask

"No, I just want you to come here and cuddle with me"

"If I must" I joke sarcastically

We cuddle until the pizza arrives.

Jenn is on her fourth slice until she realizes the look I'm giving her. "What?, I'm eating for _two_." She says her mouth full of pizza. I chuckle and kiss her cheek but she's too focused on eating her pizza.

I just realized that we're starting a family. In nine months we're gonna have a baby and we're gonna be parents. We could either have girl or a boy, a beautiful mix of both of us and I know Jennifer is going to be the best mom ever. The rest of our lives start right now, together as one big happy family.

_**Sorry I haven't been updating this story but I'll keep writing and updating. Thanks for reading and have a great day and week. Bye!**_


	11. Sad News

_**Jennifer**_

I wake up to Josh spooned into my back. I turn around and our faces are centimeters away. I kiss his jaw and then his lips. He stirs a bit but then his eyes open and he smiles at me and kisses the crown of **my** head.

"Good morning" I whisper.

"Good morning" He whispers back and leans in for our morning kiss, we never miss one.

Just as I was about to deepen the kiss a wave of nausea hits me and I sprint to the bathroom. Josh holds my hair back and rubs circles on my back until it's over.

"Sorry" I say after finishing throwing up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"Yes I do, I gagged while we were kissing and I just want you to know that it was the pregnancy not the kiss" I say and he chuckles.

"Phew" he says and wipes his forehead comically, "I thought it was the kiss" He says jokingly.

We both laugh heartilly at that one, a good way to start the day.

"Jenn, can I tell you something"

"Anything"

"I have to leave for 3 months for a job that offers me a lot of money that will both help us out with the baby" He says sadly

"How long did you know this" I ask my anger rising

"Two weeks ago, I was gonna tell you but then you told me you were pregnant and that is the only thing that matters to me, so if you don't want me to go, I won't"

He's so sweet he's doing this for the baby and how could I say no, I'm gonna miss him a lot, but it will help us for when the baby comes.

"You can go" I say sadly

"Are you sure" He asks, "because I have to tell them today yes or no"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm gonna miss you so much it hurts but it's for the baby"

"Ok, I'll call them" He gets up and heads for the door.

"Were do you think you're going" I ask him teasingly.

"I'm gonna go call them" He says confused.

"Not without kissing me first" I say puckering up my lips.

He grins and makes his way back to me and kneels in front of me and kisses me and I pour all of my feelings into it.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna miss your kisses so much" I say

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss yours"

"Not possible" I say

"Entirely possible" He responds

"Josh" I huff

"Jennifer" He huffs back and we both burst into laughter.

"Well, I'm gonna go call them" He says and kisses me heads out the door. I hear him talk on the phone and say thank you and then hangs up.

"When are you leaving" I ask as I stand next to him and I gently rest my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"In one week" He responds sadly.

"I love you" I say with as much conviction as I can.

"I love you too" He responds lovingly.

We kiss and this time we don't stop.


	12. Last Day

_**Warning: Sex in this chapter near the end of the story**_

**Jennifer**

Tomorrow Josh is leaving for his job and I'm not gonna see him for three months so today is our last day together. I lean up on the bed and gently thread my fingers through his hair.

"I love you so much", I start whispering to him. "I'm gonna miss you so much when you're gone, but you're doing it for the baby, that's why you're gonna be the best father ever, you're a brave, humble, loving, caring, kind, unselfish, man and I know you're gonna love our children more than anything. I love you." I finish off and he starts stirring until his eyes open.

"Good morning baby" He whispers

"Good morning honey" I whisper to him and lean in for our good morning kiss.

"I had this weird dream, you were talking to me about how great _**of**_ a father I'm gonna be and it was weird because your voice it felt like you were inches away from me" He says.

"Well, I was actually whispering to you while you were sleeping" I admit.

"You really meant all those things?"

"Of course I did you're my husband I Love you and I'm so proud of you"

"I love you" He mumbles happily, "You know you're gonna be the best mom ever" I blush and he kisses me and then says "It's true"

"Well we should get dressed and enjoy our last day together" I suggest.

"You're right, let's go take a shower but no sex" He warns me jokingly."If

"Why" I whine playfully.

"We'll have plenty of time for that tonight right now all I wanna do is take a shower with my sexy wife and take her out for a date after"

"If we must" I say sarcastically.

**_Josh_**

God I'm gonna miss her, just the thought of her not beside me breaks my heart in pieces.

We go out for lunch at Johnny Rocket's (chosen by Jenn) and just kiss and flirt throughout the whole meal.

We end up back home at 10:00 P.M. and it just hits me that I have to leave tomorrow.

**_Jennifer_**

I can tell that Josh is getting sad because he eventually has to leave us (including the baby)

I gently throw him on the bed and straddle him.

"What are you doing?" He asks confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I say and kiss him on the lips hard.

"Oh" He says as his eyes darken in pure lust.

He flips us over so that I'm on my back and we start taking our clothes off.

"Baby please" I say and he knows what I mean I feel his rock hard erection slip inside me as we both moan.

Before he's even finished I already had 4 orgasms, god how much I love him.

"You didn't come yet?" I ask, he shakes his head no.

"Let's change that" I say and climb off of him as I take his length in my mouth and start sucking my head bobbing up and down.

"Oh my god, I love you baby" He mumbles happilly.

"Baby, I'm almost there" I hear him say.

I keep going until I feel his body tense and release, the warm liquid sliding down my throat. We keep going until round 6 then we stop to go to sleep.

"I love you" He whispers to me.

"I love you too" I whisper back.

And like that we fall asleep into each other's arms.


	13. The Goodbye

**_Jennifer_**

I wake up happy because of our bed-rocking sex last night but that thought quickly washes away as soon as I realize that Josh has to leave in 4 hours and I won't see him for 3 months, maybe we could facetime but it won't be the same as him next to me.

"What are you thinking about" Josh asks quietly, I didn't realize he was awake.

"How much I'm gonna miss you" I respond sadly.

"Hey", he tilts my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes "I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm coming back and I promise that I will call you every single day, I don't care if I have to pay a million dollars just to talk to you for one minute, I'd do it because I can't go one minute without hearing your sweet, angelic like voice" He says and then kisses me.

"I. Love. You." He says each word with a kiss.

"I love you too" I say and kiss him on the lips hard and push him him until he's on his back, me straddling him.

"Jenn, as much as I wanna have sex with you, we can't right now I have to be at the airport" He says.

"Sorry" I say my voice muffled because my head is on his chest.

"Come on let's get ready" He says and picks me up bridal style to the shower.

We did have sex in the shower, I wanted to go for round two but Josh has to leave.

I dress in a pair of white skinny jeans and a black v-neck with black leather boots and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

Josh wears black jeans with a red t-shirt and black converse sneakers.

"You're beautiful" He tells me. He doesn't say I look beautiful he just tells me that I am beautiful, God how much I'm gonna miss him.

"You're handsome" I reply kissing him.

"Come on Mrs. Hutcherson" He says tugging my hand pulling me to the taxi.

We get in the taxi and drive to the airport. We get there faster than I wanted and we get out and Josh does the check-in and now comes the hard part, the goodbye.

I wrap my arms around his neck and start making out with him, not caring who's watching. We pull apart for air, our foreheads slightly touching.

"Bye" He says with tears in his eyes and I know I have some in mine too.

"Bye" I whisper against his lips for one last kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you, both of you" He says and leans down to kiss my stomach where the baby is. The sight of him kissing our baby brings me to tears.

"I love you" I kiss him again.

"I love you too" He kisses me again.

"I gotta go" He mumbles sadly.

"I know" I reply equally as sad.

"Love you" He says and wraps me up in his warm embrace.

"Love you too" I say and lean up to kiss him on the lips.

We pull apart and Josh says "Bye" He kisses me on the lips then my cheek and finally my forehead.

"Bye" I say back.

We share one last kiss before he has to go. He eventually leaves after minutes of making out.

And with that Josh, my husband is gone, and I won't see him for 3 months. "It's okay", I whisper to my stomach where the baby is, "Daddy's gonna be back, he'll never leave us he loves us too much"


	14. Alone

**_Jennifer_**

I head back home feeling empty because Josh isn't beside me.

I arrive home, throw the keys on the kitchen table and sit on the couch. I already miss him and it hasn't even been an hour. Wait, his flight didn't board yet so I could call him.

I sprint to get my phone and call Josh's number which is saved under "Baby".

_"Jenn?" _I hear Josh say.

"Yeah, it's me baby" I say excitedly.

_"I miss you so much and I didn't get on the plane __yet"_

"I know how you feel, I miss you so much" I say sadly.

_"I love you" _He says adoringly.

"I love you too" I say back, it's like a reflex.

_"As much as I hate to do this, I gotta go, they just called my flight, bye baby, I love you and the baby more than anything."_

"And we love you right back bye baby"

_"Bye" _He Responds_._

And with that he's gone again, 3 months without Josh, my bestfriend, my lover, my husband, the father of our child and future children.

"At least I have you, little Hutcherson" I grin down to my stomach, my hand protectively over it.

God I love our family, I think to myself.


	15. Love

_**Josh**_

I already miss Jenn and it hasn't been 3 hours yet. I think to myself, Do I really have to go?, no, I don't we both have a lot of money from our acting careers and we're still getting tons of money. So we'll never have to worry about money. I'm going home, I can't bear the thought that Jenn isn't here with me. I arrived 3 hours ago, and I'm at the airport.

I leave and buy a ticket back to California, now that I think about we can't live in California when we have our family, we have to move, if Jenn agrees.

My flight leaves in an hour and it's 9:00 P.M. I hope I get there before Jenn goes to sleep.

_**Jennifer**_

I'm on the couch, watching Orange Is The New Black, but I'm not paying attention to the show, I can't stop thinking about Josh. I didn't even bother to change my clothes, I should, I decide before I get glued to the couch.

I go upstairs and I take my clothes off and just wear on of Josh's Cincinnati Reds t-shirt that reaches down halfway to my thighs. It smells like him. I miss him so much and I've been home for only an hour by myself. I'll just watch two episodes of Orange Is The New Black and then take a shower.

_**Josh**_

We boarded the plane half an hour ago and we're getting ready for takeoff.

It's been two hours and we're near California, I can't stop looking out the window know that Jenn is all by herself at home. I'm so stupid, I'm never leaving my wife ever again. Only if we could go together.

We just touched down in California and I already called an Uber to come pick me up.

I'm in the Uber and it feels like forever until I get home. Eventually I arrive and I hurriedly pay the Uber and run out the car with my luggage.

I take out my keys and silently open the door, Jenn must be upstairs because I can hear the shower. I put my luggage next to the door, hang my jacket, and lay down on the couch as if I'm taking a nap but I'm not, I'm wide awake waiting for Jenn.

After about 5 minutes I hear the sound of my wife's footsteps coming down the stairs she heads to the kitchen and I swear she looks breathtaking. Her blonde hair is damp and she wearing it down, just how I like it, and she's wearing one of my t-shirts. She still didn't see me yet.

She comes to the couch and when we lock eyes she fairly faints.

"Hey baby" I whisper as I pull her down on top of me. She doesn't answer me she just crashes her lips onto mine and we make out for minutes. We finally break apart and she whispers to me "I love You"

"I love you too' I whisper back kissing her.

"Why did you come back?, not that I'm complaning" She says in shock as if she can't believe that I'm here.

"My family" I simply answer and put my hand on her belly where our baby is growing and kiss her one more time.

After minutes of making out again, we start talking about what to do when the baby comes. I have to tell her that I think we should move somewhere else.

"Baby, can I tell you something" I ask Jenn.

"Anything" She responds.

"I think we should move to somewhere besides California, you know for when the baby comes" I say nervously.

"You're a genius baby" she tells me seriously, "We should but where" She asks.

"Kentucky?" I answer with a question.

"That would be perfect since both our families are there"

"So Kentucky it is?" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes, along as we have our own house near the lake with a giant backyard and a cozy big house with everything we need in it, and also lots of space and privacy so our children can play"

"See?, Best mom ever, you're already thinking our kids and they're not even born yet" She blushes and I kiss her.

"I'll go search for houses just like you want in Kentucky, I'll call you when I find one"

"Ok, I'll order a pizza" She says laughing causing me to grin.

"Go find a house you handsome man" She says and slaps my ass causing me to yelp.

"Yes my beautiful woman" I reply and go upstairs to search on the computer for houses in Kentucky.

_**Jennifer**_

I order the pizza from Sotto, the best pizzeria I know, and place an order for Arthur Avenue pizza which includes mozzarella, coppa, salami, sausage, porchetta, it's delicious and I order a side of cheese fries.

The pizza arrives in 15 minutes and I set it on the table with the cheese fries and put a coca cola in the middle. "Josh" I yell.

"Yeah" He responds equally loud causing me to grin.

"Food's here" I yell back.

"Ok" He yells back. After a minute he's downstairs and he hugs the life out of me and kisses me.

"I found a house just like you described" He says still hugging me.

"Really" I ask excited.

"Yup, let's eat and then I'll show you"

"Ok" I nod in agreement.

We eat the whole pizza and Josh brings me upstairs to show me the house. There's a lot of choices and one is in Maine which is my favorite but I'm afraid to tell Josh because we decided Kentucky. He senses my nervousness and asks "Baby what's wrong"

"I like the one in Maine better than the rest" I say looking at the Josh nervously. Josh grins causing me to be confused "I was hoping you would say that, that one's my favorite too" I grin back at him and kiss him.

He tells me that it's located in Portland, Maine, it's in Flagstaff and the house is huge and so is the backyard, we decide to buy it. The rest of our lives start in Maine as one big happy family.


	16. Labor Part 1

**So I decided to skip a few months and get to the exciting part when Jen goes int labor! So they already moved into their new house and enjoy!**

_**Jennifer**_

I feel and look like a while, I'm all bloated and sore and the baby is supposed to be due today. Josh is out getting food while I sit here and watch TV. Since we moved to our new house in Maine life has been way more calm, there are no paparazzi bothering us. We basically have the whole state to ourselves and can do whatever we want.

Josh has been so supportive and even more loving if that's possible. He's taking care of everything- cooking, cleaning, laundry, and me.

I hear the door open and see Josh making his way toward me with a Five Guys bag in his hand, grinning when we make eye contact. He sits down next to me and kisses me then hands me my burger and fries.

"You really need to get a haircut" I comment with my mouth full of food.

"Why?"

"We don't want to frighten the baby" I say teasingly

"I like it" He says running his hand through his hair, "but if it makes you happy, I'll get my hair cut after the baby's here" He responds

"Deal" I say grinning, he let his hair grow out and now he looks like Clapton Davis the character he played in Detention.

We finish our food and cuddle. We keep kissing and suddenly I feel my water break!

"Josh!' I scream and pull away from his lips

"What?" He looks at me confused

"My water just broke" I say nervous and excited

He grins and says "I go get the luggage for the hospital" and runs upstairs and comes down in a flash.

He escorts me to the car and opens the door for me- always the gentleman. He speeds down the road and we get to the hospital in 5 minutes. We enter and Josh speaks to the lady behind the counter informing her that I'm going into labor.

**_Josh_**

I can't believe this is happening, we're about to become parents. I can't describe the joy I feel right now.

They put Jen in a wheelchair and I make sure she gets the best room. I wheel her to the room we're supposed to go in and she gets settled in changing into her hospital gown. She catches me look at her when she's changing, she just looks at me and smirks, I mean how can I not look at her- she's so hot!

We've been waiting for little Hutcherson for almost 13 hours and Jen is so tired with all the contractions and pain that I feel guilty that she has to go through everything.

_**Jennifer**_

After another hour of waiting the doctor comes in and tells me "You're 10 centimeters dilated, it's time to start pushing"

I gather up all my strength and start pushing as hard as I can.


End file.
